


Voz

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age Quest: Demands of the Qun (Inquisition), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de ser atacado por Gatt, Dorian sobrevive, e precisa lidar com as consequências duradouras dos seus ferimentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850000) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> "domingo de ideias de adoribull! exigências do qun, dorian está na equipe. depois que bull decide salvar os chargers, gatt decide que não vai esperar que o qun mande assassinos para lidar com bull e ataca. a questão é, ele não ataca bull. ele ataca dorian e acerta, para que bull conheça o gosto da traição. sei dorian fica bem ou não depende de você!" mandada por um anônimo. Estava escrevendo uma coisa, mas não estava funcionando e o tom ficou estranho, então eu decidi cortar o meio, mas já que gostei do meio, separei e mudei o fim para a minha ideia original.

Dorian viu o sangue antes de sentir qualquer dor. Abriu a boca para perguntar de onde estava vindo, mas nenhum som saiu. Apesar de conseguir sentir o gosto de cobre, sua cabeça ainda não ligou os pontos, e ele se perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Antes de perder a consciência, a última coisa que viu foi Bull correndo na sua direção.

-

Dorian acordou com uma dor de cabeça latejante, e por um momento, não conseguia se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Tentou olhar para os lados, apesar de mover sua cabeça fazer sua garganta queimar. Estava em uma das tendas da enfermaria, ou era o que presumia, e podia sentir uma mão na sua. Não conseguia vir a cabeça o bastante para ver quem estava ali, mas reconheceu o toque de Bull. Dorian lambeu os lábios, e chamou o nome de Bull, mas nenhum som saiu.

“Não tenta falar, kadan,” Bull disse suavemente.

Ele tinha se movido para mais perto de Dorian, que conseguia o ver agora. Bull parecia exausto, como se tivesse acabado de acordar, mais ainda não tivesse conseguido dormir o bastante.

Dorian tentou fazer uma pergunta, mas de novo notou que sua voz não saía. Então, tentou passar com sua expressão ao que estava pensando.

“Os curandeiros disseram que o dano na sua garganta foi muito extenso, não sabem quanto tempo até você conseguir falar de novo.”

Dorian notou a hesitação no tom de Bull, e não escondeu sua descrença.

Bull baixou os olhos; não podia mentir para seu amante, mas não queria preocupá-lo enquanto precisava concentrar todas as suas forças em melhorar. “Estão fazendo tudo o que podem, mas tiveram que se concentrar nos ferimentos letais primeiro. A Inquisidora ordenou que os melhores curandeiros fossem trazidos, alguns já começaram a trabalhar no seu caso, e outros ainda estão por chegar. Mas até agora eles temem que o dano seja permanente.

Dorian apontou para a garganta, e ergueu as sobrancelhas inquisitivamente.

“Sim, Gatt conseguiu cortar sua garganta profundamente, as cordas vocais foram muito danificadas. Mas você não tem que se preocupar com isso agora, o mais importante é que você está vivo, kadan. Nós vamos cuidar de você, _eu_ vou cuidar de você.”

Dorian fechou os olhos, tentando processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. ‘ _Por quê?_ ’ ele fez com a boca.

Bull baixou a cabeça, descansando a testa na mão de Dorian. “É minha culpa. Gatt disse que a missão era um teste, e que eu falhei. Quando escolhi os chargers ao invés do Qun, ele se sentiu traído, e queria me machucar tanto quanto eu tinha machucado ele. Ele quase matou você só para me afetar, é tudo culpa minha.”

Dorian tentou dizer para ele que não era, que ele não deveria se culpa, e foi novamente frustrado por sua falta de voz. Precisaria de um tempo para se acostumar com isso. Pelo momento, moveu sua mão para agarrar um dos chifres de Bull, e Bull se deixou ser puxado para um beijo. Já que as palavras lhe faltava, Dorian tentou passar com aquele beijo todo o seu amor, para mostrar que não culpava Bull pelo que tinha acontecido. Seria difícil se adaptar, mas ao menos tinham um ao outro.


End file.
